vwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Somerhalder
) *Covington, LA, USA}} |alias=Smolderholder |occupation=Actor • Director • Producer |status= |role=Dr. Luther Swann |episodes=10 |seasons=1 |height=5' 9¾" (1.77 m) |links= }} (born 8 December 1978) is an American actor, fashion model, director and producer who portrays Dr. Luther Swann on . Biography Ian Somerhalder was born in Covington, Louisiana on December 8, 1978. His father, Robert Somerhalder was a building contractor of French and English descent, and his mother, Edna, who is of Irish and Choctaw descent, was a massage therapist. He has a brother, Robert, a wood worker, and a sister, Robyn, a broadcast journalist. He was raised as a Catholic, he attended St. Paul's, a private Catholic school in Covington. Boating, swimming, fishing and training horses filled much of his recreational time growing up, as did the school drama club and performing with the local theater group. He is married to the actress from Twilight Nikki Reed. The couple married on April 26, 2015, in Santa Monica, California. Nikki Reed And Ian Somerhalder Are Married They welcomed their daughter, Bodhi Soleli, on July 25, 2017.Nikki Reed Gives Birth to a Baby Girl With Ian Somerhalder: Find Out Her Unique Name Philanthropy He has helped raise funds for Disaster in the Gulf, to help the people affected by an oil spill on the coast. For his 32nd birthday he established ISFoundation. Career He embarked on a modelling career from the age of 10. By the age of 17, he began to give acting a try. At 17, he began studying acting in New York, and by 19 had committed himself to the craft, working with preeminent acting coach William Esper. In the summer of 2000 Somerhalder starred in the short-lived WB series, Young Americans, a spin-off of Dawson's Creek. He played Hamilton Fleming, the son of the dean of a prestigious boarding school, who falls in love with a fellow student. In 2002, Somerhalder played Paul Denton in Roger Avary's adaptation of Bret Easton Ellis' novel, The Rules of Attraction, alongside James Van Der Beek, Shannyn Sossamon, and Jessica Biel. In May 2006, Somerhalder was named one of DNA Models' Top 10 Male Models. He played the role of Boone Carlyle on the hit TV-series Lost. Somerhalder guest starred as Nick in HBO's Tell Me You Love Me, appearing fully nude in a sex scene with actress Michelle Borth. In September 2009, Somerhalder appeared in the movie The Tournament where he played the role of an assassin participating in a lethal competition with other assassins. Somerhalder, formerly stars as the vampire Damon Salvatore in the CW eight seasons TV drama series The Vampire Diaries, is returning to the vampire genre with the starring role in Netflix’s 10-episode, straight to series drama V-Wars. Ian Somerhalder To Star In Netflix Vampire Drama Series ‘V-Wars’ Based On Book Rare Birds Productions Ian Somerhalder and Nikki Reed’s Rare Birds Productions has signed a pod deal with Warner Bros Television. Under the new pact, the production company will produce new series projects for WBTV and be housed on the Warners lot. Ian Somerhalder & Nikki Reed’s Production Company Inks WBTV Pod Deal The CW has put in development Transience, an hourlong drama from Ian Somerhalder and Nikki Reed’s recently launched Rare Birds Productions. Ian Somerhalder & Nikki Reed Producing ‘Transience’ Drama Project For the CW The CW buys southern soap Prohibited from Ian Somerhalder & Nikki Reed. The CW Buys Southern Soap ‘Prohibited’ From Ian Somerhalder & Nikki Reed Appearances ;Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Media Pictures |-|Behind the Scene= 2019-08-28-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jonathan Maberry "Had a fun, informative, hilarious, and occasionally silly afternoon with Ian Somerhalder, filming interviews for our upcoming Netflix show, V-WARS." August 28, 2019 2019-08-18-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-James Gibb.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder, James Gibb "Vwars Season 1, on set with Ian Somerhalder and Adrian Holmes." August 18, 2019 2019-08-05-James Gibb-Ian Somerhalder.jpg|James Gibb, Ian Somerhalder "On route back to Canada... round 3 of filming Vwars!" August 5, 2019 2019-07-11-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf "#vwars coming this year ...... #iansomerhalder #directorhat Ian was a great director. I hope he gets to wear that hat more often. ��" July 11, 2019 2019-04-27-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sydney Meyer, Adrian Holmes "#VWars reshoots means extra days working with these gems. Every day on set with these guys is like a master class. So immensely grateful for this project and the for the kindness and wisdom these two have shared with me ����" April 27, 2019 2019-03-16-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder "Wonderful to see my friend, Ian Somerhalder, at Emerald City Comic Con. #eccc #iansomerhalder He's busy in post-production on season one of V-Wars #vwars " Mar 16, 2019 2018-10-22-WHEELS UP-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 22, 2018 2018-10-22-Work-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "We are wrapped! #VWars! Thank you Johnathan Mayberry for writing this thing! Thank you Canada!!!!" Oct 20, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "That’s a wrap on #VWars! " Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Jacky Lai-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jacky Lai Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Out-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-18-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf "Gonna miss these guys so much ���� I’m sure we will all be together again soon. ����" Oct 18, 2018 2019-11-20-Ian Somerhalder-Sarah Abbott-01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sarah Abbott 2019-11-20-Ian Somerhalder-Sarah Abbott-02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Sarah Abbott 2018-10-18-4-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-3-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-2-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-18-1-Ian Somerhalder-geezuslouis-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 18, 2018 2018-10-16-Ian Somerhalder-Sydney Meyer-Twitter.jpg|Sydney Meyer, Ian Somerhalder "Can now finally officially say I've been filming a series regular role on @VWarsTV for #Netflix alongside @iansomerhalder @adrianholmes and @KSueMurray and it's been an absolute dream come true. �� Can't wait for you to meet Ava. " Oct 16, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder... Well done pal. Cannot wait to see this ep! ������������ Now to direct is one thing folks, but to direct yourself and others while being the lead well... That's some super powers shit! Lol! Most impressive. Having worked with this dude over the past few months has been nothing short of inspiring. His passion, focus, dedication and love for the craft and life itself, is infectious and a pure delight to witness and be around. I'm a blessed man and so proud to be on this journey with such an incredible group of people from top to bottom. ����❤️ Stay tuned for V-Wars, Spring 2019 on @netflix. It's gonna be one Badass ride! ��������" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian Somerhalder-Laura Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Laura Vandervoort "With my kick ass director and our lead actor @iansomerhalder during a late night shoot. His passion for his craft as an actor and director are inspiring!" Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-20-Set-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-01-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-02-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-03-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2019-03-02-04-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-10-02-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "Directing #Vwars. My happy place. Even with pouring rain and curve ball after curve ball. It’s amazing... thank you Netflix & IDW Publishing for letting me play" Oct 2, 2018 2018-09-19-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Sep 19, 2018 2018-08-21-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 21, 2018 2018-10-22-Brad Turner-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner 2018-10-22-Luther Swann-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-08-15-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 15, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian Somerhalder-Pat Fletcher-Instagram-Video-01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian Somerhalder-Pat Fletcher-Instagram-Video-02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian Somerhalder-Pat Fletcher-Instagram-Video-03.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-01-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-drlutherswannofficial-IG Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-02-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-01-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-IG Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-07-30-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-24-Ian Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 24, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian Somerhalder-nikkireed-IG story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-18-Ian Somerhalder-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-11-Ian Somerhalder-drlutherswannofficial-IG Stories.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 10, 2018 2018-11-14-Ian Somerhalder-Stefanie Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Stefanie Terzo 2018-10-22-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2018-06-26-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-David Ozer-Twitter.jpg|Adrian Holmes, David Ozer, Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jonathan Maberry-Ian Somerhalder-Jacky Lai-Instagram Stories-03.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" 2018-06-26-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 2018-10-22-Bodhi-Ian Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg| |-|Wrap party= 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-rottenpanda25-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Wrap party Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-cnielsen75-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Oriana Nielsen-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder (Luther Swann)-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder (Luther Swann)-Oriana Nielsen-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-20-Ian Somerhalder-Oriana Nielsen-Adrian Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder (Luther Swann)-Oriana Nielsen-cnielsen75-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Oct 19, 2018 2018-10-19-Ian Somerhalder-Dvas Custom Cakes-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder at Dvas Custom Cakes Oct 19, 2018 |-|Interview= 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Cinematologia USA.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Rachel Kasuch.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Rachel Kasuch Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Clara Ramazzotti-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Clara Ramazzotti Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Danielly Cristine-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Danielly Cristine Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Art Shrian Tiwari-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Art Shrian Tiwari Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Kay-B-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kay-B Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Mandy Carr-Ian Somerhalder-selfie.jpg|Mandy Carr, Ian Somerhalder Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Annika Andersson-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annika Andersson Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Kevin Jan-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kevin Jan Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Kelsie Gibson-Ian Somerhalder.jpg|Kelsie Gibson, Ian Somerhalder Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Emily Longeretta-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Emily Longeretta Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Meiling Jin.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Meiling Jin Interview Nov 13, 2019 2019-11-13-Ian Somerhalder-Meiling Jin-selfie.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Meiling Jin Interview Nov 13, 2019 |-|Barnes & Noble Meeting= 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-02.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-03.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Ian Somerhalder-01.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Ian Somerhalder-02.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Ian Somerhalder-03.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Ian Somerhalder-04.jpg 2019-11-18-Signing-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg 2019-11-18-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-Adrian Holmes.jpg 2019-11-18-James Gibb-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg Videos Filmography Director Producer Awards Trivia * Ian Somerhalder has a definition in the Urban Dictionary. ian somerhalder *Ian Somerhalder has a bird character in Angry Birds Friends, a collaboration between Rovio and Facebook. References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Google+ *Wikipedia *IS Foundation *Rare Birds Twitter *Rare Birds Instagram *Angry Birds Wiki *The Vampire Diaries Wiki *Lostpedia *LOST *Dawson's Creek *CSI *Scratchpad See also Category:Cast Season 1 Category:Stars Category:Crew Category:Crew Season 1 Category:Directors Category:Directors Season 1 Category:Producers Category:Producers Season 1